


Sharing A Bed

by SmaugInTardis



Series: Quintessential Tropes [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cowgirl, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton is a talker in bed, Morning Wood, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmaugInTardis/pseuds/SmaugInTardis
Summary: “One bed, huh?” A voice came from behind her as she walked in. Eliza turned around to find Alexander, a smirk on his face as he brought her big bag inside.“They forget to mention that to you too, huh?” Eliza smiled and Alexander nodded with a small laugh.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Quintessential Tropes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785655
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Sharing A Bed

“Okay.” Peggy said, nonplussed as Martha told her the news.

“Okay?”

“We’ll just… okay. What do we do? We could call off the wedding but everything’s ready and I don’t want to.”

“We could just apologise to the guests who were flying in for the day and have the reception back in Albany?” Martha offered.

“You could let everyone double up on beds.” Angelica smiled as she rounded the corner.

“How?” Peggy asked.

“I talked to the manager, they said that they’re willing to let everyone stay here at no further cost and that they have quite a few extra singles that can be dragged up from the basement. They say they can probably fit two more beds in the second and third floor .”

“Can’t they just spread them out in the basement or something?” Martha wondered.

“No, there’s no heating down there but they’ll allow you to shift everyone as you need to. They have a list of names and rooms and I have the full list of everyone who was only planning to come for the day so I can call with the offer and then whoever can come will and you can have a party for the rest of them at home.” Angelica explained.

“You’re a lifesaver.” Martha said empathetically and Peggy embraced her sister in a hug before they got to work.

“Okay. We’ve got family members and friends together now we just have two rooms left. Six spaces all in all.” Angelica read off her paper.

“Okay, yes, 224 is already taken, that’s where George and Lafayette are staying with Hercules and John.” Peggy responded.

“Right. So that should be everyone, right?” Martha asked, crossing their names off her list.

“Wait, no there shouldn’t be a room left over, let’s just go over it all again. Make sure we didn’t miss anyone.” Peggy decided.

“Oh, wait, is that room 123?” Martha asked,

“Uh, yeah.” Peggy double checked.

“That’s Eliza’s room.”

“Oh, okay. Is it just her left over?”

“I think she’s one of the only ones not bringing a plus one so that makes sense.” Peggy nodded.

“Okay. Well, let’s just read it through one more time and then I will make a neater list for the hotel staff.” Angelica said.

“We’ve heard back from pretty much everyone, right?” Peggy backtracked.

“I can check that list after if you’d like.” Martha said.

“Yeah, well I think we’re already at maximum capacity so we might not be able to get more people in if anyone else calls back.”

“Right. That’s fine, I’m pretty sure everyone’s responded.” Martha said.

“Okay. Right, we’ll figure it out just like we have before.” Peggy smiled, kissing her fiance quickly so they could get back to work.

“Alexander Hamilton.” Alex’s voice crackled slightly.

“You are a hard man to find.” Angelica said, bemused.

“Ange!” Alex exclaimed happily.

“Did you not see the 3 missed calls from me?”

“What. No, I literally just turned my phone back on. Jefferson and I were in the cabinet all day-”

“Okay, I don’t care.”

“Right. What’s up?”

“There’s a massive blizzard headed for my sister’s wedding.”

“Oh shit, how are they doing?”

“Fine. You know Martha and Peggy, problem-solvers to their core.” Angelica responded, her voice thick with sarcasm and Alex chuckled and Angelica continued, “No, we’re putting people who still want to come for the week up in the hotel. Everybody’s doubling up on some of the rooms and you’re the last person on my list.”

“Still a place for me?” Alexander asked.

“We have exactly one bed open.”

“And you haven’t put me with Aaron or-”

“No, come on. Peggy gets the last vote on where you’ll go but you and Eliza are sharing a room if you come now.”

“Oh, cool, you guys really did find the one person I have never fought with.”

“I know, right? So you’re coming?”

“I’m there. The bill just passed, everyone’s on vacation and I don’t have any plans but resting for two weeks.”

“That’s a first.” Angelica smiled.

“Yeah, well, I have some decisions to make, Ange. I’m 30 and I have no personal life.”

“Now he realises.” She remarked drily.

“I’m gonna go pack, I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Don’t be late.”

“I promise.”

  
  


“I’m sharing with Alexander?” Eliza asked, shrugging out of her coat.

“Is that okay? I really tried to-” Peggy said, frowning as she looked at the complicated mass of scribbling and Eliza chuckled before walking over and giving her sister’s shoulder a squeeze.

“You don’t have to change anything around for me. Alexander and I are quite amenable towards each other. He’s always treated my sisters well.” Eliza smiles and Peggy leans back into her for support.

“Okay, you two. Let’s get you both to your rooms so Peggy can have a lie down before dinner. You’ve been up since the crack of dawn.” Angelica admonished and Eliza clicked her tongue, hauling her exhausted sister up.

“People are arriving today, I just wanted to make sure it was good.”

“It’s great.” Martha laughed, appearing around the corner. She took Peggy by the hand and led her upstairs.

“Now, your room is 123, I can show you-” Angelica started, all business.

“Thank you for filling in for me. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here.” Eliza smiled ruefully. 

“Nonsense, you had an exam to finish, it’s no problem. Besides at this rate, I’ll never get to be maid of honour.” Angelica ribbed Eliza and Eliza laughed, elbowing her sister.

“Alright, Ms Sass, I can find my own room. You go rest in the calm before the storm, I’m sure I’ll need you in the chaos that’s coming later.”

Angelica laughed and went off to her own room, leaving Eliza to wander down the hallway to her room.

“One bed, huh?” A voice came from behind her as she walked in. Eliza turned around to find Alexander, a smirk on his face as he brought her big bag inside.

“They forget to mention that to you too, huh?” Eliza smiled and Alexander nodded with a small laugh. “Thanks for that.” She smiled as Alexander put her bag down.

“You’re welcome.” Alexander smiled. “I can take the-”

“Stop.”

“What, I’m just trying to be a gentleman.”

“A grumpy Alexander Hamilton is no gentleman. We’re adults, and both pint-sized at that, we can share a Queen bed. Besides, I don’t think they have blankets to spare, you’d freeze.”

“Alright, point well-made. I concede.”

“Wish I had a recorder on me.” Eliza smirked and Alexander laughed.

“I’ll deny it to my dying day, Elizabeth Schuyler, but you’re the only one who could get me to concede.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Eliza smiled, walking out of the room.

“I’d rather you didn’t!” Alex called out after her. She simply laughed.

After a horrendous day of Eliza and Angelica and eventually, Alex, John and Herc, fielding people and swapping rooms because of unknown grudges, they were all exhausted. Dinner was a quiet affair, everyone almost half-asleep as the newcomers jovially made small-talk as if half of them didn’t apparently hate each other.

“I’m sorry. I understand now what an ass I was throughout college.” Alex sighed and Peggy laughed.

“The man is delirious, get him some water!” John cried and everyone chuckled tiredly.

“Okay, guys, I am off to bed.” Eliza yawned.

“I’ll join you so you don’t have to let me in later.” Alexander commented.

“And also because you’ve been up for 19 hours.” John said, unimpressed. Alexander nodded as he stifled a yawn and walked after Eliza.

“Mind if I take a shower first?”

“Not at all…” Alex yawned, “I shower in the mornings. Only way I can wake up.”

Eliza nodded, rubbing at her eyes sleepily.

They fall into bed without much preamble, Alex has placed one of the four pillows between them. His light is off and he’s fast asleep so Eliza crawls into bed and turns off the lights, barely feeling like she’s rested at all when she’s roused from sleep by an alarm.

Eliza shoves at Alexander, shoving a pillow over her head as his alarm blares, he mumbles, fumbling for a second until he gets it to stop and they drift back to sleep until Eliza’s alarm starts 15 minutes later.

As _Radiant Warmth_ plays her awake, Eliza smiles and gets up in a jolt, causing Alex to grumble and pull at the covers. She’s known Alexander long enough to not be surprised at their entangled state, she’s twisted the sheets around her knees and the extra pillow is wedged into his face with his one hand underneath her back.

With no time to waste, Eliza gets up and has breakfast with Peggy discussing everything that’s been planned for the day. Their parents along with the last 10 or so guests are arriving and the flowers are supposed to be there within the hour. The fact that it’s an evening wedding means that Peggy and Martha are starting to get ready at 12, which means they have to be calm in 3 hours. As Angelica and Eliza run around organising everyone and everything, grabbing all of their friends who are willing to help, they manage to get Martha and Peggy to their seperate dressing rooms only 20 minutes behind schedule. While they settle the last few guests and redirect the wedding party upstairs to get ready, Alexander helps a few people with their speech.

“My sister says she asked you to say a few words like Hercules did at Angelica’s wedding. Did she discuss that with you?” Eliza says in lieu of hello.

“I vaguely recall a drunk conversation about that, thanks for reminding me.” Alex laughs and Eliza furrows her brow. “Hey, it’ll be fine. I’ll quickly double check that I know the everyone in the wedding party’s name and I’m just introducing them, keeping it flowing, that’s my thing- right?”

“Right. Good, thank you. So, Martha’s dad…” Eliza begins, pointing out everyone and who they are as well as their names. By the end Alexander has an idea of the flow and ushers Eliza to get herself ready.

“I’ll get ready in like 20 minutes, I’m just making some notes so I don’t fumble. Go, I’m fine!” Alexander shakes his head and Eliza rolls her eyes and scurries away.

As Alexander walks into their room, Eliza yelps in slight surprise and Alexander raises an eyebrow.

“You’re decent, why are you yelping?” He asks evenly, his eyes intent on Eliza’s face as he steps inside to get his suit from the hanger.

“You just gave me a bit of a scare, I was just lost in thought.”

“Mmm, okay. You have two hours until the ceremony and Ange says you’re wanted in makeup.”

“Right. Thanks.” Eliza smiles, rushing off with her heels in hand. Alex shakes his head fondly, moving to get himself ready.

The ceremony is beautiful- everything Martha and Peggy wanted. Their off white gowns seem to match with the alternating lace and satin pattern, the delicate Angel’s Breath flowers hang from the arch above them and peek from the crowns of their hair, large candles cast a warm light on the couple. The whole wedding is white with a slight golden glow and pops of green foliage. Eliza only cries twice, at this rate she might only cry once for her own wedding although the usually outwardly stoic Angelica has to step off stage during the vows their mothers lead them through to try and subtly blow her nose. The second baby seems to be making her cry more, or so she had warned them. 

“Alright, alright. Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Alex and I know all of Margarita’s secrets. So I entrust that none of you will get me drunk, I’m sure ya’ll know what a spectacular right hook she has. I got acquainted with that particularly furious fist about 15 years ago when she thought I was a boy that had made her best friend cry. A short explanation later, we became fast friends. Anyone that throws a right hook first and asks forgiveness second was someone I could trust clearly. So now, make some noise for the Maid of Honour, Elizabeth Schuyler!”

“Alright folks, to Martha and Margarita, long may they love and remember to pray that Alexander and I get out of this wedding alive for using Peggy’s given name!” Eliza started, a chuckle came from the crowd as Peggy looked murderous before being kissed by Martha. As the night wore on, speeches were rowdy and heartfelt and long and succinct as everyone told small anecdotes of how Martha and Peggy were meant to be or how they had met or the influence they’d had on each other. Alexander kept the flow of the wedding going nicely, quickly saving a few speeches with a timely interruption or interlude before switching around a steadily drunker relative so they could speak before the inevitable slurring by the open bar could break through.

Peggy and Martha were soon cheered off to the honeymoon suite downstairs, white rose petals falling around them as people clapped, whistled, shouted proclamations and cried. The bouquets leapt into the arms of two girls that Martha worked with and everyone cheered as they glanced at each other before blushing.

Now that their official duties were done for the night, Eliza and Alex found themselves sitting at the bar unwinding from the eventful day as everyone dragged off to bed. The storm had hit halfway through the speeches but had done nothing but add an extra layer to the atmosphere as the wind whipped around the building.

“So, what were you so in thought about earlier when you were stalling the makeup artist?” Alex grinned and Eliza smiled.

“Oh, just the usual introspection weddings and the big three-oh bring. Have I achieved my goals, what are my goals. Boring stuff that keeps everyone awake at night.” Eliza laughed, before amending, “Well, except for you, I’m sure. You’ve always known what you wanted and now you have it.”

“It turns out that achieving your life’s goals at 30 is a bit of a let-down, clearly I wasn’t aiming high enough and now that I’m where I always knew I would be… I have no idea what to do with myself. That’s why I decided to try out this whole vacation thing, it’s very weird.”

“It’s been two days!” Eliza exclaimed.

“Well maybe you can help me do vacations right while we’re still stuck here.”

Eliza nodded happily before swallowing the last of her drink and standing. “Alright, I’m gonna head to bed. I’m on my last legs here.”

“I’ll see you in there.” Alex saluted her and she nodded, heading off to extricate herself from all the makeup and jewellery and spanx as well as the strappy dress itself.

By the time Alexander had finished his drink and had one more, Eliza was still in the shower and he leapt on the bed to wait for her return. She got dressed in the bathroom before climbing into bed and nudging Alexander. “You’re gonna wrinkle your suit.”

Alex made a grunt of annoyance and got up anyway and started to strip down to his black boxers. Eliza looked at him almost swallowing her tongue in shock before hiding all her feelings about what was happening. Alex pulled on some shorts which were a few inches longer than the boxers, along with a t-shirt and clambered into bed. Eliza had a thought to ask for the pillow back between them but she drifted off before she could voice it.

Eliza drifted into a dreamy awareness and burrowed deeper into the covers, seeking solace from the penetrating cold outside the bed. As she drifts back to sleep, a slight movement causes the cold air to rush behind her back and she reflexively pushes back to the warmth behind her.

 _“Eliza…”_ Alexander groans and her eyes fly open. She presses her ass against him experimentally and is shocked when his body responds, thrusting slightly against her and giving away the hardness of his cock with a pained groan. Alexander moves to get up from the bed, rolling onto his back but is limited by his hand being trapped under Eliza. He huffs in slight annoyance, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Before he can blink, Eliza has straddled his thighs with a lust-filled look.

“Alexander.”

“I-I’m sorry, Eliza, let me get a shower and we can just please forget about this.”

“Alexander.” Eliza repeats.

“What?”

“Are you single right now?”

He only nods in response, his mouth dry as she takes off her sleep shirt in response.

“I don’t mean to assume, and I’m certainly not judging but even I heard Angelica refer to you as a tomcat and I am pretty attractive.”

“I-what is happening?” Alex stutters.

“Fuck me. Please.”

“Yeah. Jesus, okay.” Alex gasps as she straddles him more fully, pressing the warmth of her cunt against his cock. His hand finds purchase in her hair, guiding her down for a kiss. Their lips press and move against one another, deepening as Eliza nips at his lip. They moan into each others’ mouths as their hips grind and move against each other.

His hands massage her ass, fingers groping underneath her underwear as she grinds into him. Her hands search for purchase in turn, running over the back of his neck and shoulders in a desperate bid for something to hold on to.

As Alex suckles on her lip, kissing her with purpose, he uses her as leverage to get his torso upright. His hand grips her thigh and pushes, grinning as she yelps slightly. As he rolls on top of her, she pulls him down by his hair, nipping at his bottom lip and he groans into her mouth. His thumbs find her nipples, teasing at them as Eliza wraps her legs around his hips and moans into his mouth. His tongue flicks at the column of her throat and she arches into him, her fingernails digging into his skin. His hand pushes her knee away to descend, roughly sucking at each nipple more for his own enjoyment than Eliza’s. She cards her fingers through his short hair and smiles as the experimental tug on his locks causes him to groan lowly around her nipple. He grazes his teeth across the length of her breast and a gasp is strangled from her throat. She can feel more than hear that he’s murmuring into her skin, a non-stop string of words falling against her skin as he lets his open mouth graze over her stomach, down, down, down.

Her hand reluctantly releases its hold on his hair and she flails slightly for something to hold on to. Her hands grasp her hair, lifting it up from her sweaty skin as Alexander peels off her underwear. He’s still murmuring, an endless stream of whispered words that she’s desperate to hear. Instead she clamps a hand over her mouth, suppressing a groan as her hips buck into Alexander’s tongue. He wastes no time teasing, giving strong, long licks of his tongue over her entrance and to her clit. Eliza’s back arches up, her hand finding a strong grip in his hair again as she props herself up with an elbow.

Alexander is a mess, his nose and cheeks are smeared with her arousal and she thumps back down on her back as he lifts her knee over his shoulder. His tongue delves deeper, seeking out only her pleasure and she can only gasp his name over and over again as she palms her own breasts. When his teeth scrape over her clit, he laves over with his tongue in apology but, “Do that again.” Eliza whispers. Alex pauses almost imperceptibly and then ever-so-gently lets his teeth run over her. She whimpers as her thighs spasm, closing in on him and she can feel Alexander smiling before doing it again. He finds a rocking rhythm, his tongue as good in her cunt as it is at talking and she chuckles at the thought. Apparently annoyed that he isn’t her only thought, _oh if he only knew_ , he bites down harder and a shriek is torn from her throat as pleasure bursts through her. Alexander reads her well-enough and redoubles his effort, providing a quick and constant pressure over her clit as she cums and cums and cums.

Her breath catches in her throat as she pants breathlessly, tears pricking her eyes. He moves up, kissing her tenderly and deeply. She suckles on his bottom lip fondly, a slight smile on her lips as grinds slightly against him. Her hand wanders underneath his underwear, his cock is dripping precum and she salivates, reaching down to touch him. As she grips him firmly by the base of his cock, her fingers feathering a touch over his balls, he groans and thrusts into her hand.

“You liked pleasuring me.” She states and he nods, his face buried in her neck. She milks his cock with long, squeezing strokes and he shudders. She realises he hasn’t stopped talking, whispering near her ear now. Her ears strain to hear and she makes out snippets of...

_“Eliza, please fuck me.”_

_“Betsy, baby. Love this.”_

_“Use me, Liza.”_

_“Eliza, take me, sweetheart”_

_“Use me. Liza, honey.”_

_“Wanna please you, Eliza”_

_“Elizabeth. Darling. Gonna be so good for you.”_

_“Betsy, baby”_

_“Please, Elizabeth. Please, please.”_

_“Fuck, yes, Betsey, you’re so good.”_

Her breath catches in her throat and she smiles, feeling his thighs shudder in between her legs.

“There's a condom in my bag, Alexander.”

He groans but leaves her embrace to fumble with her purse as her fingers slip between her folds, two fingers arching inside of her as she follows his movements with a lustful gaze. When he turns back to her, his Adam's apple bobs and her smirk is predatory. He drops his shorts and underwear and palms the condom on, not looking away from her before he walks back slowly, half-tripping over his own clothes. As he kneels back down on the bed, her finger slip out and Eliza has barely a thought of what to do with them before Alexander’s fingers loop around her wrist. He closes in and laps at her fingers making her whine, low and long, before swallowing around them. She gasps in pleasurable response and Alexander smiles around her fingers before letting his grip loosen. 

“You want me to fuck you.” Alexander echoes her words.

“You already have.” Eliza smiles, getting on her knees. “Now it’s my turn to fuck you.” She doesn’t miss the slight whimper that falls from his lips and she pats the space next to her. He turns and lets himself fall onto his back without ceremony, getting himself comfortable and she chuckles, manoeuvring a leg over him until they are back in the position they almost started. Eliza guides herself onto her knees, guiding him inside of her as Alexander’s hands settle on her hips. She lets her cunt swallow his cock in one move, letting gravity do the work as she feels a flush rise on her skin. Her blood is rushing through her ears and she breathes deeply, coming back to the present as Alexander’s fingers tighten desperately. She takes his wrists loosely and he lets her, a slight furrow in his brow as he whispers _please_ over and over again. She pins his wrists next to his head in one movement as she raises her hips up halfway and then slams herself down.

 _“Liza!”_ He gasps and she grins before setting a breakneck pace, lifting herself up and slamming back down at a furious pace. He groans and never stops talking, each time she slams down on him, he gasps his words and she moans as her hips shift so she can bump her g-spot with every slide of his cock in her.

“This is perfect, you’re so perfect, so good. _Fuck_ , I can’t believe we’ve never done this be _fore_ I can just do this forever you and _me,_ fuck Liza. Please. I’m already so _close,_ please tell me it’s okay. Let me cum, _please.”_ Alexander talks non-stop. She’s not sure where he’s getting the breath for his constant conversation but her cunt tightens around him and she smiles.

“No. Wait for _me._ I’m almost _rea_ dy, baby. Ok _ay._ Can you wait _for_ me?” Eliza whispers, slamming down on him again and again as she closes in on the precipice of her next orgasm.

“Oh god, this is the sweetest torture, _I’ll_ wait for you. I can wait for you, fuck _Bet_ sey, baby.”

As she grinds down against his pubic bone, Eliza shudders and doesn’t lose her rhythm as she gasps, “Now, baby, _Alexander._ Cum for me. _Cum_ with me.”

“Oh, fuck, Liza! Perfect Liza, god, _you’re_ so warm and tight and perfect, perfect, per _fect._ Fuck me, fuck. Me. Fucking, fuck. I love- _argh_.” His whole body shudders and Eliza slows down, grinding her hips in a circle as the aftershocks of their pleasure wash and spasm over them.

She lets go of his fingers and tugs experimentally at the top of his hair. Alexander hisses through his teeth, bucking his hips and she grins, kissing him firmly on the mouth. 

As they relax, Eliza rolls over to get off Alexander but he follows her, pinning her calf under his ribcage and kissing her tenderly until they run out breath completely, their foreheads against each other as they pant.

“Please tell me we can do this again.” Alexander sighs into her mouth and she giggles slightly.

“Well you did say I should teach you how to do vacations.” Eliza quips.

“If this is how all vacations are, I’m never leaving this bed.” Alexander says seriously, his lip curling in humour. She kisses the turn of his mouth before extracting herself from him to go to the bathroom. He discards the condom and pours them both water, neither of them dressing back up again, a silent agreement in the air. Eliza pulls herself under the covers again and Alexander follows her soon after depositing more condoms on his bedside table. He pulls her back into his warmth and she sighs, closing her eyes yet not sleepy. His chin rests on top of her head as he relaxes into her and they just breathe together for a while.

“I used to have the biggest crush on you.” Alexander whispers and Eliza laughs.

“Are you serious?”

“Oh my god, are you kidding. I was besotted. It was actually so heartbreaking. I swear I fell in love with you from across the ballroom.”

“The Winter’s Ball?” Eliza asked incredulously.

“Yeah. I was about to ask you to dance when Angelica came over to introduce herself.”

“Well, she was always the most charming of all us.” Eliza said wistfully.

“I mean, I guess, but she came over to ask me to dance and to ask if John was single. Said her sister was too shy to ask him to dance.”

“What, Peggy?”

“What are you talking about? You. You and John danced that night, went on a few dates.”

“John’s gay.”

“I mean, yeah, but I don’t think he knew it at the time.”

Eliza laughed heartily, her eyes watering as Alexander pestered her to tell him what was so funny. “John had a crush on Hercules, and Hercules is the best dancer. I was teaching him how to dance. We never went on any dates and even if he hadn’t come out to you. I knew that man was gay from a mile away. I never had a crush on him. I had a crush on _you_.”

“Wait, what.”

“I get what happened now. It’s so stupid. When you walked in, I was trying to catch your eye. I didn’t think it worked. I pointed you out and called dibs…” Eliza blushed as Alexander’s hand tightened around her. “To Angelica. She must’ve mistaken who I wanted and got you in on getting me and John together. John and I were very knowing about it so I offered to help him impress Hercules and to take my mind off you and Angelica.”

“You didn’t say anything.”

“She was happy.”

“We wasted some time, huh.” Alexander chuckled ruefully.

Eliza smiled and turned in his arms. “Make it up to me.” She smiled, pulling him down to her by his hair.

“You’re gonna kill me,” He groaned against her lips and set about to devour her again.

Later they would laughingly retell this story around the bar, reassuring a guilt-filled Angelica as John blushed, avoiding Hercules’ loving gaze.


End file.
